


Shnow angels

by ProphecyErised



Series: Schnow White and the Hunksman [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Qrowin - Freeform, Shameless Smut, snowbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphecyErised/pseuds/ProphecyErised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter waits for Qrow to settle their despute... Shameless smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shnow angels

After seeing RWBY chapter 3 a new ship has sailed. ~~I like Shnow, if an "official" name is decided let me know.~~ Apparently it's Snowbirds... Title stays tho.  
As you know english is not my mother language, if you have corrections contact me, I'm always trying to improve.

 

 

* * *

  
**Shnow angels**

  
_"If you don't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!"_  
_"Alright then... Come take it"_

 

 

Late at night in the streets of Vale the only people you can find are soldiers, lovers... And drunks. One of them in particular was sitting alone in a shady bar by the docks.The smell of cigarettes and alcohol was strong in the air.

   
«Dude seriously, you had enough I'm not going to serve you another!» «Aw, c'mon pal... Just give me a last one!» Qrow's voice was slurred and his face rosy from the drink... Well, drinks actually.  Many. Drinks.

  
«Your last one was supposed to be five glasses ago! It's two in the morning I have to close. Get out or I'm calling the authorities!» **«WHATEVER, FUCK YOU... PAL!»** The hunter shouted, throwing a bunch of cash on the counter before exiting the building. «Suuure, goodnight crazy pants!» The bartender shouted back.

  
  
Qrow started wandering down the now empty street in a wobbly manner trying to get back in his motel room. The streets look all the same from his view but after getting lost a couple of times he managed to find it. He took the keys in his shaky hands and opened the door when he heard someone behind him.

   
«I waited for hours!»It was a woman's voice... Winter's to be precise, she sounded rather irritated. «I was out to get drinks.» He blatantly responded. «Well of course you were in a bar Qrow... Where else?» The hunter turned his back facing Winter and sighed.

   
«What does Jimmy's little _bitch_ want now?» **«H-how dare you!?»** She was shocked. Winter's face showed pure anger. «How dare I what? Call you a bitch? I think it's only fitting seeing how he keeps you on a tight leash... Jee I reeeeally want to give you a taste of my leash.»He said giving her a hungry look, putting strong emphasis on the last two words. Winter blushed hard looking away, she was almost as red as his cape. «Y-You're drunk.» «Bitch. Please... I'm **always** drunk! I thought you noticed that by now.» With that he entered the room, and thew himself on the bed after tossing his shoes in a corner.

   
**«We're not done talking!»** Winter raised her voice. She followed him into the room, slamming the door. «We are. Let me sleep... _bitch_ » Why did he kept provoking her? «This ends now!» She charged, ready to strike him in his annoying face but he caught her wrist shoving her on the bed under him. She tried to hit with her other hand but he caught that too.

   
«You look sooo cute when you blush Schnee» He mumbled holding her wrists above her head. He went close to her ear and whispered «Say, you wanna see my _Ironwood_?» The hunter chuckled before grinding their hips together.

   
She moaned, he liked what he heard so he did it again. Another soft moan escaped her lips, was she trying to hold back? He wouldn't let her.

   
«Don't try to hold back, I know you like it!» **«F-fuck yo-»** Her insults were interrupted by sudden kiss. It was fast, needy and sloppy. «Oh don't worry we'll get there.»

   
He gave her another steamy kiss but this time Winter found herself responding. All these years of unnamed tension between them were coming afloat. The hunter slipped his tongue in her mouth, he tastes like whiskey Winter thought... Well it's not like she disliked it. Finally Qrow let her wrists go, so that she could wrap her arms around his neck. His hands instead, went to her ass. Squeezing it hard. «Nh, pig!» She spoke between moans. He slapped her ass in response chuckling.

   
Qrow stopped for a second propping himself on his elbows so that he could take a good look at her: breathing hard, her hair was messy on the pillow, her face sleek with sweat and her cheeks pink. Winter was a beautiful woman, without a doubt. He could almost picture her sucking him off with those pretty plum lips of hers. Shit! If he didn't get out of his pants soon he would explode!

   
«What are you looking at?» The sudden question interrupted his chain of thoughts. «I want to know what you taste like...» His husky voice wasn't more than a whisper as he started a trail of kisses down her throat, bosom, stomach stopping just under her navel so that he could unbutton her trousers, tearing them down with force. «Lace panties? I should've guessed... How _Schnee_ of you.» He mocked her. «Well not **all** of us have to dress like a hob- Oh!» She moaned loudly throwing her head behind when Qrow kissed through the thin piece of fabric. He looked up for a moment «You're soaked already! Better take these off...» He said seductively before ripping her underwear off.

   
«Caref-» Again she was cutted off. «Jee shut up already and let me lick your cunt in peace!» If Winter wasn't too busy moaning she would have laughed. He carefully lapped around her lips before kissing and suckling her clit. She moaned louder when he nipped her softly with his front teeth careful not to hurt her... too much.

   
The dance of his tongue was doing the job but he wanted to get her over the edge. He penetrated her with one finger rubbing her spot, then he added a second and a third. She was practically screaming now, so close... She was so close. Qrow knew it  and he stopped.

  
«You can't have all the fun, now can you?» The hunter got himself up on his knees and lowered his pants along with his boxers. Winter took a loooong look at him. «Well at least is good to know that you weren't making up for something with that giant peace of scrap metal of yours.» She said jockingly.

  
«Fuck off... Fuck all the way off!» He responded turning her around «I'm gonna fuck you like the good little bitch you are» He whispered pounding into her. «Stop calling me that!» She whined before giving him a long moan. Qrow didn't say a thing, he just kept fucking her harder and harder. He wasn't even hearing her over the waves of pleasure that went through him. He could feel it he was getting close. He moved his right hand from her hips to her clit rubbing it hard, ripping sweet sound from the huntress.

  
She came with a scream. Another few hard thrust and he finished into her growling like an animal. He stayed inside her for a few moments to catch his breath, when he pulled out  his spend started running down her thighs. Qrow collapsed on the bed near Winter. She was still breathing hard. «That... That was something.» Qrow said. «Yeah» The huntress responded. They stayed there for a while, their eyes fixed to the ceiling.

   
Qrow didn't even notice he was falling asleep. When he woke up the room was empty he was butt naked and his head was killing him. Basically a Tuesday. He was about to take a shower he noticed a pair of white lace panties on the floor. He picked them up and wrapped them around his wrist «Well I guess I've earned a new bracelet» And with that he disappeared into the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

  
Well it's over, it was my first smut scene EVAR!!!. What do you think?  
Please let me know I think I was a little redundant with all those he said, she said thing.

I reposted the edited version, this should be alright... I hope D:

Unfortunately I'm still having problems with the <br> spacing the editor is kinda funky, I don't know if it's just me or it's a common bug. Same with FF.net


End file.
